Everybody Hates Secrets
by syrenia123destiny
Summary: Everybody hates secrets, we all know that, especially if your not in on it. When an evening meaning to be used to console Zatanna, quickly escalates into something more heated and passionate, secrets are revealed and ties are made. What happens when the Boy Wonder loses his shades? Chalant. RobinxZatanna Robtanna Special thanks to PD3


**Robins POV**

I type away codes into my laptop as fast as Wally was eating his double decker sandwich. I was impressed that he was able to finish it as fast as I could translate. And yet I was beginning to get slightly disturbed at the sight of him eating. I had known this guy since we were kids and I still couldnt fully recover from the shock at finding out his eating habits. I shuddered at the thought of the memory.

From out of the corner of my eyes, I spotted her smiling not so far away. She was hunched back in a chair, her nose buried in a brown book, a dreamy sort of smile placed on her face. I grinned a little to myself before completely wiping it off before anyone could notice.

So far as they knew, Bats didnt smile. I only smirked. We didnt laugh either, I only cackled.

Only Wally had ever had the opprunity to see me smile genuinely, it was something I didnt do very often. And yet I found myself doing it more and more these days, especially in her presence.

I moved away the black bangs obscuring my face with a brush of my left hand, another smirk on my mouth. As I was browsing my old files earlier, due to my excessive boredom, I came across an old digital library full of pictures from when Wally and I were kids.

Some were hilarious, some were funny and some were just downright disturbing. I was immensely horrified, and yet slightly amused.

I remembered taking these. Wally had the brilliant idea of stealing a camera from Bruce, and so we did. We filled the camera memory with all sorts of nonsense. And of course by the end of the day, the camera was confiscated by the Bats himself, he didnt know I had already uploaded them into my laptops database though.

"Whats that?"

I snapped the laptop shut rather harshly, quirking an eyebrow at the intruder to my thoughts.

"Nothing" I said automatically as I looked into blue liquid orbs. They sparkled with curiosity and interest.

"Nothing always means something" she said, moving to sit beside me.

"It depends on what that something is, Zee" I said her nickname, the edge in my voice softening ever so slightly. "What if the so called something really is nothing?"

She rolled her eyes, resting her chin in the palm of her right hand. I had the impulse to laugh, but I chose a smirk instead.

She grinned at me, eyes twinkling with mirth.

The smirk almost melted and pooled into a gentle smile. Almost.

"Robin?" she asked tentatively.

I looked at her, cocking my head to the side. I didnt answer, signalling for her to continue with a wave of my hand.

"Nothing" she said almost dejectedly. I tilted my head in confusion and interest.

"Nothing always means something" I quoted her.

She didnt laugh like I thought she would, she didnt even answer.

I suddenly felt worried, fearing I had done some thing to upset her.

"Zee?" I asked. Now I was worried. Her eyes were covered with her black bangs, hiding the emotions I usually saw so easily in them. She was almost always an open book. I had the sudden urge to brush away her hair to see her eyes again, yet I restrained myself, but not fully. I took her hand in mine, surprising her by intertwining our fingers together.

I gave a small crooked smile, but it was a smile nonetheless. "Lets go somewhere else" I said softly. I gently pulled her up with me, ignoring the confused and surprised stare she gave me. I tugged her behind me, still leaving our hands twined together. I led her away from the prying eyes from the others, I had the feeling she wanted to tell me something, call it Bat instinct.

I led her down the hallway, she was allowing me to lead. I took into her into my room, letting go of her hand only to lock the door through the advanced security system. By the time I looked back at her, she was sitting on the edge of my bed, her eyes dark with sadness and unshed tears. She had no idea what she did to my heart just then, I didnt either really, it just...hurt.

I sat beside her, studying her with a calm expression. If only she could see the dark storm brewing behind my shades. The worry darkening my blue eyes.

"Zatanna..."I started. I was saying everything softly, I couldnt help it. "Tell me" I frowned. "And dont tell me its 'nothing'"

"Everyone says that, even you" she bit out as she wiped away a tear with the back of her hand.

"Well, I dont wanna hear it anymore" I said as I could feel my temper rising. Her bitter tone hurt me, I couldnt help but retaliate automatically. Both our voices were slowly rising in volume.

"Me neither" she looked at me, eyes glazed over with tears. I could tell she was angry. "Whats with all the stupid secrets?"

"What?"

She didnt answer, looking over to the side. I breathed deeply.

"I hate it" she whispered to herself. I still heard her fine enough.

"I hate it" she said again as she buried her hands in her face.

My heart got the same feeling as before, I almost winced. I sighed inside my head as I looked at her silently crying.

_"Im such an idiot"_ I thought. I was supposed to make her feel better, not the opposite.

I slowly pried away her hands from her face, wiping away the tears as I looked at her. Her eys looked far off, but somehow at the same time, smolderingly intense. I couldnt stop looking at her.

"Im sorry" I whispered. "I shouldnt have-"

She interrupted me, placing her lips over mine. Once I had adjusted to the initial surprise, I kissed her back hungrily. I pushed her back gently on the soft mattress, almost not realizing I was already on top of her. Her arms wrapped around my neck, mine did the same to her waist. We clinged to eachother, pulling each other closely almost desperatetly. One of her hands took a fistful of my hair as I licked her bottom lip, begging entrance. He scent invaded my senses, intoxicating me. She moaned into my mouth, our tounges clashing as her hand raked up and down my chest. I swore inside my head, she was driving me crazy.

I slowly pulled away, needing air. We both panted, staring at each other. I studied the beauty under me, commiting the image to memory. Her skin glistened, almost glowing due to the small sheen of sweat on her body. He hands were still around my neck, one on my chest. Her shirt rode up a little, showing off her flawless fair skin. My left hand was placed on the bare skin of her hip, the other on the side of her head to support my weight. Her thick lashes framed her eyes, deep blue pools of excitement and dark lust. Her lips gave me a little smile. I had to restrain myself from kissing her, instead I settled for kissing her tenderly on the forehead.

"My father always kept things from me, I was always upset about it, especially if it was secrets about mom." She kissed me lightly on the lips. "I dont like secrets." She kissed me again, biting my lip, capturing the skin between her teeth. "But Im a hypocrite, I cant help but have my own."

"What kind of secrets?" I breathed against her skin as I trailed kisses down her neck. I bit her lightly, almost losing my calm as she moaned and arched against me.

"Their called secrets for a reason Sir Grayson" she whispered with a mischievious grin.

I chuckled, fanning my hot breath on her already over heated skin. I wasnt surprised at all that she had guessed my identitiy before I even told her.

"How?" I asked simply as I looked into her blue orbs.

She pulled me down, ripping the shades away and throwing them across somewhere before kissing me.

"Your fault, you gave me a lot of hints" she laughed, and I started laughing too. Guilty as charged, I really did give her a lot of subtle hints. I was hoping she would figure it out.

I took her face in my hands, kissing her forehead as I did so. "Your my girl now, got it?"

She laughed again. "Got it" she smirked up at me, I was taken back, she never did that before. I really liked her wearing my smirk though. She pulled me down to whisper in my ear. "Am I going to be your dirty little secret?" Her smirk carried through her voice, making me smile.

"Mine?" I kissed her. "Yes" I chuckled. "Dirty, if you want it to be" I winked. She laughed with me, the sound of her laughing doing strange things to heart.

I took her face in my hands again, kissing her lightly. This one was different from the others. It wasnt lust or heat driven. It was soft,light, and innocent, like a first shy kiss. I hoped she understood my message. "Secret?" I shook my head, smiling a genuine smile at her. "I dont want you to be."

She was blushing now, and I smiled even more. I brushed the back of my hand across her cheek, enjoying the sight of her blushing face, especially because I knew she was doing so because of me.

"No more secrets?" I asked as I laid my forehead against hers and closed my eyes.

She laughed again a little, her light breath blurring my senses and fanning against my face. "Sounds great" she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck once again, hugging me to her. I lied back down on my side, caging her form with my arms. I buried my face in her hair, kissing the top of her head.

My eyes snapped open automatically as I heard footsteps outside, and I stiffened. Zatanna noticed the change in my demeanor almost instantly. Her face showed confusion and worry. "Whats wrong?" she whispered as she touched my face.

I sighed as I realized it was just my friends, I recognized their hushed voices, probrably wanted to check up on us since we were stuck in here for quite some time now.

I groaned, burying my face in her hair again, breathing in her scent. I didnt want to end this moment of happiness, I didnt get stuff like this very often. Was it so much to ask for them to leave for one night and just let me hold her close?

I groaned again as I heard the knock on the door.

Apparently not.

"Its them" I whispered to her.

And as if to prove my words, I heard the familiar annoying redheads voice. "Robin? Zee? you in here?"

I sighed as Zatanna laughed beside me, she placed her hands on my chest, not seeming to want to let go. I didnt want to let go either actually. This position was really comfortable, especially since she was in my arms.

"Can we ignore them?" I whispered to her with a smile.

She rolled her eyes, blue pools filled with happiness and mirth. "They wont stop, they'll get worried"

I rolled my eyes, copying her movements." I dont care if they get worried" I said childishly.

She giggled against me and I couldnt help but grin.

"If you guys dont come out, were gonna break down the door!" Wally threatened.

Her eyes widened, she looked panicked. I silence her with a kiss to her forehead. "They wont be able to, promise" I assured her.

And as if to prove how big of an idiot my best friend was, I heard the bang against the door , most likely from a kick or a punch through his fist, and as I was expecting, I heard the familiar girlish scream a second later. I chuckled, there wouldnt even be a dent later on. That door was strong enough to hold out Conner.

She laughed as well, trying to muffle the sound by covering her mouth with her hand.

"Guys?" Artemis called out to us. "Wally's bleeding"

After a second of silence. Both of us burst out laughing hysterically.

After the laughter died down, I kissed her forehead then her lips affectionately, sighing sadly as I finally let her go so that we could go outside.

It was no secret I was gonna murder Wally tonight.


End file.
